Just One Night, Right?
by DopeyPixie
Summary: "A great lover is not one who romances a different woman every night; a great lover is one who romances the same woman for a lifetime." Ancient Chinese Proverb. NOMINATED FOR CM PROFILERS AWARDS 2014 [category: best one shot]


This short one-shot was written with a specific pairing in mind, however, I decided to write it from the 2nd POV so the reader can decide for him- or herself who it is about. It might not be that difficult to figure out who I had in mind, but choose for yourself who you'd like to see together.

Enjoy!

* * *

''Even a mistake may turn out to be the one thing necessary to a worthwhile achievement.'' Henry Ford

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sun light that shone through the thin, white curtains. She squeezed her eyes shut, reliving the night before; they had gone to the bar to celebrate catching another UnSub, they had drank just a little bit too much, she remembered him telling her that she had drank too much to drive home. They had decided she could stay over at his place, in his guest bedroom, but when they got back to his place a few more drinks would change their relationship forever.

She let out a small sigh and rolled onto her back, looking over at the man next to her, ''please tell me we didn't...'' she didn't even finish.  
''I'm sorry,'' he said quietly.  
''For what?'' She asked whilst swallowing past the lump in her throat, perhaps she didn't remember the night before as well as she though she did.

''Taking advantage of you like that,'' was his answer.  
She noticed how he was avoiding eye-contact, just looking at the ceiling. ''I took just as much advantage of you as you did of me,'' she softly argued back.

She rolled onto her left side, studying his reaction. He finally looked at her and frowned. He opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something, but closed it again after a few seconds. Never saying a word.

Just by looking at him she knew what he was thinking. ''I know,'' was all she said, all that was said for a few minutes; both trying to wrap their minds around what had really happened the night before.

Though they would deny it to each other, and everybody else who might ask, the night before was more than just two friends; both stinking drunk and looking for a night of fun.

The drunk part sounded about right, but... They both knew the alcohol had only given them the freedom and confidence to do what they'd wanted to do for quite some time now. It had only made them forget about the fear of rejection they, and everybody else for that matter, had.

They couldn't remember who had made the first move, and it didn't matter either. On the inside they were both glad one of them had been bold enough to make the first move, to break through the first of many barriers. The ones that stood between who they were now, and who they'd be once they were able to admit their feelings for one another.

She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body, ''I should go home...'' she said quietly. She rolled over and put one foot on the floor, sitting up. She looked over at the little clock radio on the bedside table. 7:40 It read. 'Great. Having to do the walk of shame and being late for work in one day. What a nice beginning of the weekend,' she thought.

''Why don't you go ahead and take a shower while I make us some breakfast?'' He offered.  
She thought for a second. Things couldn't get any worse so what did she have to lose? ''Fine,'' she responded finally. She stood up out of bed and walked out of the cream painted bedroom to the black-white tiled bathroom.

She had been to his house before but he had shown her around again the night before, right before they had continued their drinking, so she knew where everything was.

When she came out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom, wrapped in a warm, dark blue towel, it was 8 minutes later. He had made the bed. Her clothes, that had been thrown in no particular direction the night before, had been folded and put on a chair in the corner and he had gone down to the kitchen.

She quickly changed into her clothes from the night before, she'd have to change before going to work. Her burgundy dress and matching cardigan, along with her black high heels were not exactly appropriate for work. After checking her make-up one last time, in the small mirror that hang beside the window, she walked out the bedroom.

She found him in the kitchen, making some French toast for the both of them. He turned around smiling; apparently his hangover wasn't as bad as hers. ''Take a seat,'' he told her, motioning to the small, wooden table with four matching wooden chairs.  
He turned back to the stove and she looked at him. He had changed into his normal work clothes, wearing exactly what she had expected.. After a few second she took a seat and put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples a little bit.

''You okay?'' She heard him ask and she looked up.  
''Yeah, just a little bit hung-over,'' she answered smiling, ''I don't usually drink that much.'' Long pause, ''I had fun though.'' Hearing her say that made him chuckle.

''I was referring to spending time together at the bar, not what happened here,'' she said, trying to clarify things, clearly not realizing how it sounded.  
''Ouch!'' He said with a frown, but also a smile.

She looked up at him as he sat down next to her. He handed her a coffee mug as he put his own mug down on the table.  
Seeing the expression on his face she was at loss of words to explain what she meant, her face turning red. ''I mean... I had fun here as well, it's just... I didn't mean for that to happen,'' she explained.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, ''I know what you mean. I didn't expect this, us... to happen either.'' He took a sip of his tea, let go of her hand and looked at her for a reaction.

He completely froze when he looked into her eyes, he tried to look at something else, anything else, but he couldn't look away. She was having the same problem when her eyes met his. She swallowed hard, speechless.

The honk of a car outside was what made them look away. ''Wow,'' he said quietly.

She started laughing, the intensity of what had just happened had made her nervous, what with her always resulted in laughing. He looked at her with a smile, loving what he was hearing. He didn't hear her laugh very often these days.

She noticed his smile and he laughing subsided. ''What?'' She asked, still laughing a little bit.  
''I like the way you laugh,'' he said honestly.

She looked away, not really sure how to respond, ''thanks,'' she eventually said.

''You're welcome.''

They both drank their coffee in perfect silence, each waiting for the other to break it.  
After a few minutes he gave her a plate with two pieces of French toast on it. ''Thank you,'' she said and took a few bites.  
After a minute or so she looked up and saw him smiling at her, ''what?'' She asked again.

''I think I'm in love with you.''

* * *

"All you have to do is be yourself and speak from your heart and your guts." Hubert Humphrey


End file.
